


Goro Suou

by Devoted_Device



Category: Persona 2, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Katsuya & Maya adopt Goro, Persona 5 Spoilers, adoption au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devoted_Device/pseuds/Devoted_Device
Summary: What if instead of trapped in the broken orphanage system, Goro had been adopted. By a loving couple.





	Goro Suou

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me, I wrote this at 4am because it's been on my mind for awhile. Do you think I should make this a series? I'm down for that, just not sure where to go from there. I mostly wrote this just to try to get back into writing so I can continue my other series THAT HASN'T BEEN FORGOTTEN! I have been busy and I apologize.
> 
> I might give this an update when I'm less tire.

It wasn't an off the spot decision, no, both Katsuya and Maya have spend months jumping around on the idea of adopting a child of their own. They had always wanted a child and after months upon months of no results they went out of their way to visit a doctor for any advise to help their cause. During the examination it was then that they received such horrible news, that Maya was unable to conceive. 

She became depressed. The once happy and positive Maya hadn't stepped out of her shared bedroom in weeks. Katsuya tried whatever he could to help bring back up her spirit, yet to no avail. Maya had felt as though she had failed Katsuya, failed as a women, in not being able to carry a child, having a family of his own had always been a dream of his and she took out all possibilities of it happening.

The idea of adopting a child had been Katsuya's, he brought the topic up to Maya as she laid in bed. To him it didn't matter if the child was blood related to him or not, he will still love the child like it was his own he just wants to raise one with Maya and Maya alone.

When she heard him say that, she didn't know what to think. From the many dates the two had Katsuya had brought up how he had to raise Tatsuya as though as if his young brother was his own son, in terms of child raising the older man did have experience. 

She thought about it, and thought and thought. To have a child that wasn't their own, no one in either family had done such a thing and she didn't know how they'll react. Would they be ashamed of Maya for not being able to give birth or would they encourage Katsuya to find another woman would could. All these things ran through her mind making her not know what to do however Katsuya confronted her, with a smile he grabbed her hands telling her that he'll never leave and that if the two had to start a family by adopting, making their own families angry, then so be it. "Think positive!" He would tell her, saying her own quote against her, she couldn't help but smile.

All that leading to where they currently are now, in front of an adoption center. Hand-in-hand, the two made their way in. At first they were going to get an infant as their child, but as they made their way around building they saw all sorts of colorful personalities each child had, making the decision much harder then it had been. The kids played among with each other, laughing and smiling, they came in a number of ages but they did decide to go for at least one of the younger children.

They were having a hard time coming to a decision until they heard a loud bang coming from the entrance, the two turned and saw a women roughly dragging a child, that looked no more than seven, with her to the reception desk. Moving closer the two couldn't help but eavesdrop.

”Again, Goro!?!" The lady's voice was harsh, you could hear the venom leak from her mouth. "This is the third family that brought you back! At this rate no one is ever going to take! You're a hopeless case."

Maya and Katsuya could see how the child, Goro, was trying desperately trying not to cry. The poor boy seemed to have been tossed around from family to family and for whatever reason they just gave him back. The reception lady dismissed Goro to go with the other kids, but instead of playing with them he just sat at the corner.

"Look, Goro is back!" One of the kids yelled.

"Wow! Back already? He must be terrible, haha!"

"Quicker than the last time!"

"He's never gonna get adopted!"

"Who wants to place a bet on how long next time will last?"

"That's if he even gets adopted again!"

The children laughed and laughed and poor Goro could do nothing but tuck his knees in and hide his head. He trembled which meant he was probably crying. Katsuya wasn't sure if he could watch any more of this then felt a slight squeeze at his arm, turning he met with Maya's determined eyes and he already knew what she was thinking before even looking at her.

The two made their way over to him, after a few minutes he looked up with teary eyes. "Hello Goro, I'm Maya and this is Katsuya, would you like to live with us?"

A week. They heard the receptionist mumble as she signed the papers, she's giving them a week before they come crawling back to return Goro. However there is no way they would do that, with Maya's motherly personality and Katsuya having already raised a little monster there was no way they would bring him back. It would be fine.

At least, that was what they hoped.

Apparently the world liked to prove them wrong.

It started off fine, Goro was rather a quiet kid. The got him some lunch, bought him some clothing and toys, then ate dinner. It was during bedtime when they realized why the other families would bring him back. 

Around three in the morning, Goro would screech, he yelled at the top of his lungs. Both Maya and Katsuya ran into the room to know what had happened but nothing out of the ordinary was wrong. They took it as Goro not being used to the new environment yet. After calming him down, the manage to go back to sleep. They thought the incident wouldn't last very long, but oh we're they wrong, every day at night Goro were scream, sometimes they would even be greeted by soiled sheets. They didn't understand, what could possibly make this seven year old act in such a way.

When going to the doctor it was shown that nothing physically was wrong with his, so they took Goro to a child psychiatrist instead.

"He seems to be suffering from some trauma." The man said.

"...what?"

"How was your son's life before you have gotten him? Had he ever experienced a traumatic moment before being put up for adoption?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Katsuya replied. "The adoption center didn't tell us anything."

"I suggest asking those that work at the adoption center how his life was before adoption, also scheduling a few appointments for your son. He'll be needing some counseling."

The two didn't know what to think. Making their way back to the adoption center, Goro gave a frighten look, most likely scared that they too have given up on him. But Katsuya gave him a reassuring smile and left both Maya and Goro in the car before entering the building, first thing being met with the receptionist.

"Oh, you're back. That took longer than expected, where's...?" She looked a bit surprised when she saw Katsuya come in without Goro.

"I'm not here to return Goro," he replied. "I'm here to ask how his previous lifestyle had been before he was put up for adoption and why you hadn't mentioned it before."

After awhile, he managed to get what he wanted from the center and made his way back to the car where his family waited for him. "Night terrors," Katsuya sighed handing the papers over to Maya who looked back at his with shock. How could a young boy be put through all this and on top of that be tossed around as though he's nothing more than luggage. Nobody should be put through that, no one.

Give up? Maya and Katsuya didn't know the meaning of the phrase.

They begin letting Goro sleep in their bed in hoped it could comfort him and also booking him appointments at the child psychiatrist.

After months and months of work, they began to see results. No more nights would Goro wake up scream, no more nights were the couple would wake up with soiled sheets from where Goro slept, they still had the appointments but just not as much as before. Their little Goro was getting better and they couldn't be anymore glad.

On his eighth birthday, they gave Goro a party, inviting all their friends and family to celebrate his birth. Some did have mix feelings on Goro being adopted while others just wanted to spoil the boy.

His mental health was getting better, although Goro still slept in their bed they knew one day he'll be able to grow out of it. Only a matter of time now. Would it have been better to have adopted a regular child? One that didn't scream at the dead at night and still wet the bed? Probably. But Maya and Katsuya didn't care for that. They knew they moment they saw Goro that they wanted him, they wanted him to have a happy family. And for them who couldn't have a child they knew he could fill in that spot.

Dimming the lights, Katsuya brought out the cake he specially made for his son. Candles lit, they ready the camera.

"Happy Birthday, Goro Suou."


End file.
